Water
by Eyrian1494
Summary: De una forma o de otra, Ushio siempre se había sentido vinculada al agua.


A Ushio le había gustado darse baños desde que era pequeña. Cuando tenía seis años metía sus muñecas en la bañera para jugar. Aún no entendía por qué, pero siempre eran dos muñecas las protagonistas de sus historias.

Unos años después, cuando tenía once, el sentido de sus baños cambió. Los baños comenzaron a dejar de ser juego y diversión para ser de momentos de introspección.

Y como no, fue por culpa del agua por lo que sus padres dejaron de respirar.

La lluvia hizo patinar su coche y el significado del agua para ella cambió.

La muerte de sus padres junto a la crueldad de los niños de su clase trajeron insultos y burlas. Al fin y al cabo sin entender bien el por qué, Ushio sabía que siempre había sido diferente.

Fue por la mezcla de todo aquello por lo que Ushio comenzó a utilizar sus baños como tapaderas perfectas para sus lágrimas.

La ausencia repentina de sus padres, junto a los insultos diarios, unido a la impotencia de no entender en qué era diferente, la llenaba de tristeza, frustración y en ocasiones odio a sí misma.

Fue a los doce años, ya viviendo con su abuela, cuando empezó a descubrirse.

Cuando durante los almuerzos oía a sus compañeras hablar sobre los chicos de la clase. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no los veía de igual forma.

Cuando se cambiaba en los vestuarios antes y después de gimnasia, se sorprendió mirando a sus compañeras con un rubor en las mejillas.

Así entendió el por qué era diferente.

Entonces conoció a Yuki. Los cambios en los vestuarios se llenaron de miradas discretas y pulsos acelerados. Y por consiguiente, sus baños se llenaron de momentos en los que sus manos buscaban entre sus piernas pensando en ella.

Yuki fue su primer crush. Fue su primer corazón roto, el primero de una larga lista.

El bulling que sufría se multiplicó cuando Yuki contó con burla que se le había declarado. Llegó al punto de que le gritaran cosas desde fuera de la casa de su abuela. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando pintaron en la puerta "asquerosa lesbiana"

Nunca olvidará el agua con lejía goteando en sus manos mientras intentaba borrar esas letras.

Acababa de cumplir trece cuando se mudó a Umegae con su hermano. Norio había conseguido un trabajo en una editorial y lograron encontrar un pequeño piso que para disgusto de Ushio, no tenía bañera.

Pero también fue en Umegae donde su vida dio un cambio a mejor. Allí conoció a Sumika, y aunque la primera vez que la vio no se diese cuenta, ella sería la mujer de su vida.

Nada más poner un pie en aquel instituto le llegó el presentimiento de que todo sería igual que en su anterior escuela. Pero entonces, cuando pensaba que todo volvía a estar perdido, la representante de la clase se sentó con ella.

No fue hasta la excursión de final de segundo curso que no se percató de los verdaderos resultados del esfuerzo de Sumika. Cuando pudo bañarse junto al resto de sus compañeras en la sauna y ninguna puso objeción en ello.

Después de un tiempo, Ushio pudo volver a relajarse en la hora del baño.

No tuvo más remedio que agradecérselo a Sumi-chan.

A los quince, se dio cuenta de la mayor paradoja que jamás había vivido. A pesar de adorar el agua, no sabía nadar.

Por un instante le pareció hasta divertido el ímpetu de su amiga en enseñarle a nadar. Aún no comprendía el por qué, pero estaba deseando que ese momento ocurriera. Cuando ocurrió, no pudo dejar de pensar en los ojos brillosos de la morena mirándola fijamente.

Pero ahora, unos años después, sus baños y duchas habían tomado otro significado aún mejor. Ahora esperaba con ansia la hora en la que Sumika llegaba de su trabajo en el dojo y le contaba su día mientras se tomaban un baño juntas.

Le encantaba como, aunque se prometieran que iba a ser un baño relajante, Sumika acababa llevándola en peso a la cama, mojando todo el camino y las sábanas. Adoraba quedarse dormida abrazada a su novia, mientras el agua de la bañera aún se mezclaba con su sudor.

Sumika no entendía por qué su novia había insistido tanto en que su piso tuviera bañera, pero Ushio no la oyó quejarse de las consecuencias.

Y es que los baños habían marcado la vida de Ushio, y seguiría siendo así.

**Saludos!! No puedo creer que suba dos escritos en un día, pero ahí va! Es más corto, pero me pareció una relación bella la que hay entre Ushio y el agua. **

**Espero que os guste! **


End file.
